


Happily Ever After

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1540223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy’s life isn’t exactly a fairy tale— it’s better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "she felt like a princess"

“You look beautiful,” said Bruce, and Darcy grinned.

She had only just arrived (late, but fashionably so) at the party when the mayhem started, so Bruce hadn’t had a chance to see her before her curve-hugging emerald dress had gotten ripped and dirty, before her elegant updo had been pulled out into a mass of unruly curls, before her subtle-yet-eye-catching make-up had been completely ruined.

But he still thought she was beautiful.

So maybe her knight in shining armor was actually a sweet and thoughtful scientist who was sometimes green and angry, but when he said things like that, all soft and shy and honest, she felt just like a princess from those fairy tales.

Still grinning, Darcy tied her battered evening wrap around Bruce’s hips, to preserve his dignity until somebody found him some pants, and used the fabric to pull him in for a kiss.

“Right back at you, Big Green.”

THE END


End file.
